Peter Parker In Love
by ultimo thy fiction writer
Summary: Peter Parker and his pursuit of Gwen Stacy, the girl of his dreams. More influenced by the comics, but not set in any particular continuity.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright. Everything's set and ready to go. All that's left to do is press send. Go on. Come on, Peter. Ugh. Why would I suddenly rather be fighting Doc Ock on top of an active volcano than sending this e-mail? I mean, it's no big deal, right? Gwen and I have been friends for a while now. I'm sure our friendship can come out of this unharmed if she happens to not feel the same way. Nothing has to change. She'll just know the way I feel about her, making me completely open and vulnerable in every way. That's all. Gawd! The Fantastic Four could walk into my room right now and say they I and only I could help them with an important mission in the Negative Zone and I would not hesitate to go. I wouldn't even wonder how they knew my secret identity. I would just go._

While Peter kept his mouse hovering over the send icon, unsure whether he wanted to take this risk, his roommate and best friend, Harry Osborn walked into his room.

"Hey, Pete, whatcha workin' on?"

"Nothing!"

While turning around to keep Harry from seeing what he was doing, Peter inadvertently clicked the send icon.

"Oh no!"

"Oh no, what, Pete?"

"I sent an e-mail that I wasn't sure if I wanted to send or not."

"Why would you type it out if you didn't want to send it?"

"I…I don't know. I've gotta get to English class. I'll see you tonight, Harry."

"See ya, man."

Once Peter made it to the street and was out of sight, he slipped into his Spider-Man costume and took to web-swinging to try to calm his nerves.

 _Okay, Pete. So the e-mail's been sent. Nothing you can do about it now. Just gotta roll with it. You know, maybe she won't even see it. Some people get so many e-mails that they just never look at. Maybe you're safe. Yeah, and maybe the Sinister Six will forget about this whole supervillain thing and become a boy band._

While Peter tried to distract himself with thoughts of what the singles of the Sinister Six's first album would be called, Gwen Stacy was at the library with Mary Jane Watson killing time in between classes.

"Hey, Gwen, what role do you think I should try out for in Macbeth? I've narrowed it down to either Lady Macbeth or one of the Weird Sisters. I was thinking Lady Macbeth might be a bit more challenging while playing a Weird Sister might be more fun. But, on second thought, I'd have to wear a lot of makeup and why would I want to deprive my audience of seeing this beautiful face the whole night? Hello? You know that was just a joke, right?"

Gwen, who was staring blankly at her laptop, snapped back to reality and finally acknowledged her friend.

"What? Sorry, MJ. I just got this e-mail from Peter."

"You did? What does it say?"

Mary Jane yanked it away from Gwen, despite her protests.

"'Wouldn't normally say this in an e-mail', 'had feelings for you for a while now', 'would like to take you to dinner'. Wow. So are you gonna let him take you out or what?"

"I…I don't know."

"What?! Why not? He's cute and it's obvious you have chemistry."

"We do?"

"Of course! If there's one thing Mary Jane Watson knows, it's attraction."

"Because you're so used to seeing it on every guy's face you meet?"

"Gwendolyn, dear, let's keep this about you. Now why aren't you jumping at the chance to go out with Peter?"

"I mean, he's a great guy. He's cute, really smart, good sense of humor, and I don't think I've ever had a dull conversation with him."

"I sense a 'but' coming."

"But I guess I just never thought of us as being a romantic thing before."

"Has he ever flirted with you before?"

"I guess, maybe."

"And did you flirt back?"

"I guess. I've never been too good with the whole flirting thing. Usually if a guy talks to me I just assume he wants to borrow my science notes or needs directions to the bathroom or something."

"Look, I may have not known you in high school but it's plain to see now that you're a babe. If a guy is flirting with you now, assume he's interested. Peter Parker may have his faults, he's a bit on the nerdy side, he's usually very busy, and he never seems to be around when trouble starts, but he's also one of the best guys I've guys I've ever met. The good ones don't come around too often. Trust me, I know. There's a reason I never keep guys around for long."

"Didn't you guys go on a few dates?"

"Me and Peter? Like a date and a half. A girl like me can't stay tied down. Let me live vicariously through you. Be the one of us who's gonna date the nice, sweet guys that stick around."

"Hey, what if I wanna be a party girl? I can live it up. I can get down."

"Stop."

"Ok. I'll give this Peter thing some thought. And yes, you should go for Lady Macbeth."

"I was thinking that, too."

Around 9:00 that night, Peter, who had been in and out of class as well as his costume all day, opened the door to his apartment.

 _The light's off? I figured Harry would be home by now._

Peter flicked the light switch only to find Harry sitting at their kitchen table.

"Good gosh, Harry! How long have you been sitting here in the dark?"

"All day, Peter. All day. Once I realized that my best friend was keeping something from me, I couldn't bear to leave this spot."

Peter, despite fearing that Harry may have suspicions that he was Spider-Man, played along anyway.

"Really?"

"No, I do have a life. I got home about five minutes before you and wanted to freak you out. And it worked!"

"Definitely, you weirdo."

"But seriously, what was that about this morning? With the e-mail thing?"

"Oh, it was no big deal. Just put my heart on the line and told Gwen Stacey how I felt about her was all."

"Dude! I didn't know you a thing for her!"

"I have for a few months, I just decided I wasn't gonna do anything about it."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I'm a busy guy, you know. Work, school, my aunt. Not a lot of extra time to put into a relationship. Plus I was a little scared that if she wasn't into me to that it might affect our friendship."

"What you should be concerned about is how much of a freak she's gonna think you are for saying it in an e-mail. I mean, really? It's not 1998. You should've texted her or Facebook messaged her or something."

"She's e-mailed me before so I thought it was a good route, okay? Please don't make me feel worse about this."

"Sorry, Pete. Well, I guess it makes sense now why you were never interested in the girls I tried to set you up with."

"No offense, Harry, but they were floozies. Nothing in their heads but air. Gwen, she's different. I can talk to her about science, indie movies, Aunt May's medical problems. Nothing's off the table. She makes me laugh harder than anyone else. I find myself doing anything and everything I can to make her smile. You have no idea how many crappy days thinking of that smile has gotten me through. I've been able to look at Jonah after being on the receiving end of verbal abuse that would make Flash Thompson wet his pants and still give him a huge grin just because I was thinking of a new pun Gwen had tried on me that day. And the way she's dealt with losing her mom? She's just amazing to me."

"Sounds like you've got it bad, my friend. What's your next move?"

"The only thing I can do. Wait."

 **For fans of my other stories, I am sorry I have been slow getting new chapters out. This story is extremely personal to me as I'll be taking bits and pieces of my own life and injecting them into it. I don't plan on this running for too long and once it's over Batman & Wonder Woman and Justice League Forever will be getting my full attention.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't worry, gentlemen! You'll all get your turn!"

Spider-Man was swinging by the warehouse district when he noticed a group of thugs loading boxes of electronics into a van. He was now fighting them off, bring some excitement into what was otherwise a slow night.

"Why you pickin' on us, Webhead? We was just getting' some early Christmas shoppin' done."

"Christmas shopping involves an actual exchange of money for the items you desire, usually after standing in line for an ungodly amount of time. When you break into a warehouse, which is not a store, and you take what you want while wearing ski masks, it's just called stealing. But nice try."

With his spider-agility, Spider-Man easily dodged their attempts to fight back, not one of them landing a single punch. After leaving them webbed up for the police, the arachnid avenger went about his night.

 _Well, that was a nice distraction. A brief, but welcome one. The past few days it seems I'll do anything to get one. I nearly went to JJ just to chat. Yeesh! Talk about your low points. I am due at the Coffee Bean in twenty minutes to hang out with Harry and Flash. Between the two of those guys I'm sure there won't even be time to bring up my pathetic excuse for a love life._

"So what's the story with you and Gwen? Has she answered yet? Has she?"

Peter Parker was very, very wrong. From the second he sat down in the booth usually occupied by he and his friends, the thing he had no desire to talk about seemed to be the only topic on Flash's mind.

"Sorry, Peter. I told him not to ask."

"But you knew I was gonna. Come on, Pete, give me the scoop."

Peter let out a loud sigh, preparing himself to relive the agony the past few days had been.

"No, Flash, she hasn't responded. In class she seems to be sitting close to the door on purpose so that she can leave the second it's over. I tried texting her today, just to see if she had read it yet, and still nothing. I have no clue what's going on in her head right now and it's driving me crazy. Is that enough 'scoop' for you?"

"Sorry, man. When Harry told me not to ask, I didn't think it was that bad."

"It's…It's alright. A part of me wants to be mad at her. No response? After four days? Not one word? I mean, does she have any idea what it took for me to send that e-mail? To open myself up to her completely and leave myself vulnerable? But at the same time, I'm still concerned with her feelings. Who knows what she's going through? It could be a million different things. Her life is no cake walk. So, yeah, while I'd like some kind of acknowledgement, I understand her side of things completely. Sorry if I'm rambling, guys. I'm just in a bit of a weird place right now."

"No way, man. You're fine. Liz drove me a little nuts at times back at Midtown. Not quite in this way, though. But I feel your pain. We're here for ya, bro."

"Thanks, guys. That means a lot."

While receiving the expressos Harry had ordered for them before Peter had gotten there, a familiar, vivacious redhead walked in. It seemed Mary Jane Watson was on a date with yet another new guy, this time Brad Davis, quarterback for Empire State University. After being seated, Mary Jane left the star football player to say hello to Peter, Harry and Flash.

"What's up, guys? You three needed one last caffeine recharge before the weekend ended, too huh?"

"I believe Flash has an English paper to write and I have to finish up a history report, but my roomie over here was finished with his homework by yesterday afternoon."

"Homework on Saturdays? I thought that was outlawed?"

"Oh it was, MJ. I'm a wanted man. Please, don't call the police. I'm all my aunt has."

"Your secret's safe with me, Tiger. I'd better get back to Brad before he gets moody. Before I do, I just wanted to say that I saw the e-mail you sent Gwen. I was with her when she got it."

"You were? How'd she take it? Have you talked to her since?"

"She was definitely taken by surprise and no, I haven't. But just give her a little more time. If she has half a brain, she'll go for it. I, for one, thought it was an incredibly sweet gesture. I'd be beyond flattered if a guy sent that to me. Catch you later, guys."

"Thanks, Mary Jane. See ya later."

As Peter was watching Mary Jane walk back to her date, he turned his head to find his friends staring at him.

"What?"

"For the life of me, I don't know why you're not dating that girl."

"Because she's not into me, Harry."

"I'd beg to differ. There was flirty banter between the two of you just now. Am I right, Flash?"

"Definite banter occurred."

"That's just the way she is. There's nothing more to it, trust me. MJ's psychologically incapable of sticking with one guy. She admits as much."

"Whatever you say, 'Tiger'."

"Shut up, Flash."

The subject was quickly changed and for the next thirty minutes, Peter actually enjoyed himself. He, Harry and Flash swapped some stories and clowned around. The weight on Peter's shoulders lightened a little bit with each laugh. Looking at the clock, Peter knew it was time to call it a night. After they paid for their drinks and were getting up to leave, Mary Jane came running towards them.

"Guys, wait up! I just off the phone with Gwen."

Peter's heart started pounding at the mention of her name.

 _Relax, Peter. I don't know why MJ had to come tell us this, but don't let it be a big deal._

"Her father…he's been shot."

 _Oh, no. Gwen…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Four hours ago…_

Adrian Toomes, who had recently escaped from prison, was working hard in a makeshift laboratory in a small warehouse he purchased under a pseudonym. He had been working for twelve hours straight, never once stopping to eat or rest. When vengeance is on a man's mind, such things become unimportant.

 _It won't be much longer now. In just a few short hours my new harness will be completed. I'll be twice as strong and twice as fast as before! I dare that wall-crawling nuisance to try to stop me! I'll swat him like the bug he is and then no one will be able to stop the crime wave I'll unleash upon this city!_

 _Two hours ago…_

George Stacy was no stranger to shootouts with gangs. He had been in plenty in his career, probably more than he could count. He and a group of fellow officers had tracked down the Street Wolves and were fired upon while moving in to make the arrest. The police made it through without a single officer being injured. The few survivors of the gang were handcuffed and put in squad cars. Everything seemed to be over until one last member of the Street Wolves stepped out from an alleyway, pulled out a Beretta and began firing at the police.

"Those were my brothers you fools killed! Ain't none of y'all leaving here alive!"

Within seconds the surprise attack was over. Unfortunately, seconds was all it took.

"Oh, my God! Captain Stacy's been shot! Keating, call for an ambulance, quick!"

 _Now…_

Gwen Stacy was pacing back and forth, caught somewhere between disbelief and devastation. Being the daughter of a cop, this was definitely a scenario that she had played out in her mind before, but thinking about it could never prepare her to actually deal with it. Knowing she had friends on the way was also helping her keep it together.

 _Come on, Gwen. You don't want to look like a total wreck in front of your friends, do you? Be strong. Don't panic. It's only your father's life hanging in the balance. I've already lost Mom. I can't lose you, too, Dad. I can't lose you, too._

Gwen finally gave up on trying to be strong and finally allowed herself to break down. Once she began to dry her eyes she could see Mary Jane, Harry, Flash, and, most surprisingly, Peter running towards her.

 _Peter…he came? After the way I've been avoiding him. What in the world is wrong with me? I hope he can forgive me for the way I've been acting._

Mary Jane was the first to greet Gwen, giving her a warm hug.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. How is he doing?"

"The doctors don't know yet. He's still in critical condition."

"Well, the guys and I won't be leaving your side until we know something."

"I appreciate all of you coming, but you really don't have to do that. I know you all have homework to do and stuff."

"Homework can wait. Being here right now is way more important."

"Don't lie, Flash. You know you would've used any excuse possible not to do your English paper."

"You're probably right about that, Harry."

The whole group erupted into laugh. Just for a second, Gwen was able to relax. Once she began to calm down, she and Peter locked eyes.

"Will you come with me to get a soda, Pete?"

"Sure, it'll be my treat."

The two of them left the waiting area and walked around the corner to where the vending machines were.

"Peter, I really appreciate you being here."

"Hey, the group and I really-"

"No. I mean I really appreciate **you** being here. After the way I've been avoiding you. You didn't deserve that."

"We don't have to talk about this now, Gwen. It's not important."

"Your feelings are important, Peter. I know I haven't been acting like it, but they are. No one's ever done anything for me like you did. I don't know. I guess for the last several days I've been stuck somewhere between shock and not wanting things to change. You've become one of my best friends, Peter. I don't want to lose that."

"Believe me, neither do I, which is why I think-"

"But at the same time, I can't deny that…that I do have feelings for you, Peter."

"You…you do?"

"I do. Can you forgive me for the way I've acted?"

"Of course. I know this came out of nowhere. And I wouldn't jeopardize our friendship unless I really thought we could work. But let's not talk anymore about this. We can continue this conversation once your dad's out of the woods."

"Alright. To be continued."

Gwen took Peter's hand in hers and together they walked back to the waiting area. Any ideas Flash and Harry had about making jokes were quickly shot down by a stern glance from MJ. Gwen sat next to Peter, her head on his shoulder. Peter Parker was on Cloud Nine. For about ten minutes. Soon the tv show playing in the waiting room was interrupted by a special news bulletin. Spider-Man's old enemy, the Vulture, was robbing attendees at a benefit for a children's charity just a few blocks away.

 _No. Tell me this isn't happening. I can't leave Gwen now, when she needs me the most. But I can't let the Vulture get away either. Innocent people might get hurt._

"Gwen, I hate to do this, but I've gotta go. I forgot that I was supposed to go by my aunt's place."

"Oh…ok."

"I'll be back though. I promise."

"Alright. I'll be waiting."

Peter got up, waved bye to everyone, and made his way to the hospital's roof as fast as he could. Within seconds he was swinging away from the roof as Spider-Man and was at the hotel where the benefit was in just a few minutes more. The Vulture was already flying out of the window by the time Spidey got there, but he was quickly kicked back inside.

"Spider-Man! Part of me was hoping you'd try to stop me."

"Ah, you really did miss me. Vultchy, I am just touched."

"Make jokes while you can, bug. In a minute you won't be able to make any more ever again."

Vulture dropped the bag of money he had been carrying and charged at his adversary, knocking him against a wall. Anyone still left in the room quickly evacuated. Vulture flew into the air, circled back around, ready to stab Spider-Man as the end of the feathers on his wings suddenly became razor sharp. Spider-Man easily dodged the attack and threw a nearby chair at his enemy, all in one motion. Using his wings, Vulture sliced the chair in half and shot out some of the razor sharp feathers with a wave of his arm. Spider-Man flipped a table over and ducked behind it to avoid the attack. Then, he picked the table up and used it as a battering ram. In a split second, Vulture flew into the air, surprising Spider-Man with his speed. While flipping to avoid Spider-Man's assault, he grabbed his opponent's right shoulder, shot up into the air and dropped him on a makeshift stage that had been set up for the benefit earlier.

 _For this I left a cute girl? I must be an idiot._

Back at the hospital, Mary Jane had taken Peter's place by Gwen's side.

"I think I'm gonna call Peter and tell him not to worry about coming back. It's getting really late."

Gwen dialed his cell phone, but got no answer.

"Why don't you call his aunt's house? Here, I have the number. My aunt gave it to me."

Gwen called Aunt May's house, surprised when it sounded like she was waking her up.

"Aunt May, is Peter not there?"

"N-no, dear, I wasn't expecting him. Why?"

"No reason. I'm really sorry I woke you."

"Oh, it's quite alright, dear. Have a good night."

"You, too. Good night."

Gwen hung up the phone, a mixed look of confusion and anger on her face.

"So Peter's not at his aunt's house."

"He probably just hasn't made it yet."

"May said she wasn't expecting him."

"What? Then where did he go? It's not like Peter to lie."

Just then, the two girls noticed Harry and Flash watching a report about Spider-Man on the news.

"What's going on?"

"Check it out, Gwen. My main man Spider-Man is fighting the Vulture. The jerk tried to rob the proceeds from a charity event. Can you believe it? It's a good thing a hero like Spider-Man was around."

"Yeah, Flash. It's great."

 _I can't believe this. Peter left to go take pictures of Spider-Man. And lied to me about it._

Back at the hotel, Spider-Man was barely holding his own against the Vulture.

 _The Vulture's whopping my tail! I could blame it all on his new and improved wings, but that's not the only reason. My mind is back at the hospital. Get your head in the game, Spidey. Before the Vulture takes it off._

The Vulture was on the ground, shooting metallic feathers at Spider-Man, which he was able to dodge thanks to his spider-sense. Going on the offensive, Spidey moved closer and threw a barrage of punches at the villain, which he shielded himself from with his wings. The Vulture swiped at Spider-Man with his left wing, hitting him in the head. He then took advantage of his lucky hit and launched his own barrage of punches at the web slinger. Levitating slightly in the air, the Vulture kicked Spider-Man with both feet hard against a wall. Not wanting to press his luck any further, the Vulture took flight, grabbing his large bag of money on his way out the window, but not before leaving Spider-Man with one last taunt.

"Tonight just wasn't your night, wall-crawler. Get in my way again and next time I won't be so merciful!"

 _Wow. A real bang-up job you did tonight, Spidey, letting an old geezer like that get the better of you. My head was just somewhere else tonight and the Vulture got away because of it. I'll look for him as soon as possible tomorrow. Right now all I can do is get back to Gwen and the others._

The defeated hero made his way back to the hospital, hoping to be welcomed by his friends. Instead he received a rather chilly reception.

"Hey, guys. I'm back. Any news on your dad's condition, Gwen?"

"He's the same. Thanks for pretending to care."

"Pretending to care? What do you mean?"

"I called your Aunt May's house and unfortunately I woke her up. She said she wasn't expecting you at all."

"Gwen, I can explain-"

"Then I see Flash watching tv and lo and behold, Spider-Man's on it. You went to go take pictures, didn't you?"

"I…yeah, I did."

"I understand you use a lot of the money you make from your pictures to help your aunt, Peter. It's one of the things I like about you. But could you not have sat this one out? Just this one time? I really needed you and after what happened earlier I thought you'd want to be here for me. And to top it all off, you lied to me about it. Maybe us being together is a bad idea because I don't think I even want to be friends with someone like that."

"Gwen, please-"

"Just go, Peter."

"Hey, buddy, why don't we call it a night and head home. We'll see you guys later."

Harry Osborn, with his right arm around Peter, began walking the both of them towards the elevator. Peter turned his head around to look at Gwen. She quickly turned her head and took a seat in between Mary Jane and Flash in the waiting room.

 _So this is what I get for trying to be a hero?_ _I hurt the one girl that means the most to me?_


	4. Chapter 4

Peter Parker tossed and turned in his bed, unable to fall asleep even for a moment. All he could think about was how much of a mess he had made of things.

 _Why, Uncle Ben? Why does being Spider-Man have to come with such a cost? I mean, I won't stop. I won't dishonor your memory like that. I just didn't think when I started out that being Spider-Man would mean that everything else in my life would suffer. Gwen means more to me than she realizes but there's no convincing her of that now. There's no place I wanted to be more than in that chair right next to her but I can't just ignore people in danger. I did that before with the burglar and you paid the price for my selfishness. I just wish I could erase this whole week and go back to how things were before._

 _Flashback to four months ago._

"Alright, class. I've divided you all into pairs. I want you all to study the cell samples and match them to the list of specimens I've given you. The assignment will be due in one week."

Professor Warren's class ran up to the front of the classroom to check the list he had made of who would be paired with who. Gwen Stacey was hoping to be paired with her old friend Harry Osborn or maybe their new friend, Flash Thompson. Anyone but that arrogant jerk, Peter Parker.

"Hey, Gwen! Looks like you're with that arrogant jerk, Peter Parker."

"Tell me you're joking, Harry."

"Afraid not. See for yourself."

Gwen hoped that Harry was just playing a cruel joke on her, but looking at the list herself only confirmed this tragic revelation to be a reality. This was about the worst possible outcome she could have imagined. In the two months since class had begun, she, Harry and Flash had asked Peter to hang out with them a few times, always getting the cold shoulder, if he even responded at all. Gwen was probably going to have more luck getting conversation from a bucket of paint than she was from Peter Parker.

"Hey, looks like we're partners."

Gwen was surprised that Peter was the one to speak first.

"Looks like. When do you want to check out those samples?"

"I don't have a lot of free time right now…how about tomorrow morning at 11?"

"I'll be in psychology class. Could you do 3:00?"

"I'll be in history class. Look, I'll just do it on my own and you can check on it later, okay?"

Peter began to walk away until Gwen called after him.

"Hey! This is a group assignment. Group meaning two people. You're not doing this on your own. I don't mooch off of other people's work. Gwen Stacey is no moocher. Now how about tomorrow night?"

"Friday night? You mean you're not hanging out with all those people I always see you with around campus? No date or anything?"

"It just so happens I'm free."

"Okay. 8:00 in the lab?"

"See you then, Peter Parker."

Minutes later, Peter, as Spider-Man, was swinging through the city hoping to take pictures of himself in action.

 _Guess I've never noticed how pretty Gwen was until now. Makes the fact that she doesn't have a date tonight even more surprising. I've barely paid attention to anyone around me this semester and even I can tell that half the guys in class would love to go out with her. But I don't really need to be thinking about romance right now. My focus has to be on Aunt May and earning money to pay for her hospital bills._

Peter got lucky and was able to snap a few pictures of Spider-Man catching some muggers, robbers and general thugs. Of course, Jonah Jameson probably gave him less than they were worth, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Aunt May needed that money if she was going to continue staying in the hospital. His home in Forest Hills just wasn't the same without his aunt in it and Peter hoped he could bring her home soon. Time seemed to move like a pebble being skipped over the water and soon enough, Peter was in the science lab with his partner. Walking in with headphones in her ears, Peter couldn't help but ask about the music she was listening to.

"Is that…the 1975?"

"Yeah, you like them?"

"One of my favorites, actually."

"Peter Parker likes good music. So you are human after all?"

"Guess I deserved that. Sorry if I've been kinda standoffish this semester. It's my aunt. She has a bad heart and she's been in and out of the hospital for the past two months. When I've been in class I've just been focused on getting through it so I could either go see her or go earn money to pay for her hospital bills. She's all I have so she means everything to me."

Suddenly, the whole world had changed. Peter Parker was no longer a snob who was too good to waste any of his time talking to little people like Gwen or her friends. He was now just a scared kid doing everything he could to hold it together, dealing with way more than someone his age should have to.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were dealing with so much. My dad's all I've got, too. He's a cop so I'm never not worried that I'm gonna lose him, kinda like the way you must feel with your aunt's health. Thanks for telling me all this."

"Just didn't want you to think I was a total jerk. A partial jerk, yes, but not a total one."

They shared a laugh and soon got to work. While matching the cell samples to their correct specimens, Gwen gave Peter the story of how she met Harry, Peter gave Gwen the story of how he met Flash, and they discovered they had much more in common than they initially imagined. They were almost done with their work when Peter received a phone call.

"Who was that? Everything all right?"

"That was the hospital. My aunt's not doing well. I've gotta go."

"I'm coming with you."

"Gwen, I can't ask you to do that."

"We're friends now, whether you like it or not. Friends don't have to ask about things like this. Now let's get going."

 _I can't switch to Spidey now, but it will be nice not having to be alone at the hospital for a change. Her coming with me even though we barely know each other is really impressive. She's…definitely something special._

They waited for close to two hours before the doctor would let them in to see Aunt May. Gwen didn't say much, but she didn't have to. Just being there was more than enough. Upon walking into her room, Peter was overjoyed to see his aunt sitting up and giving him a big smile.

"Peter! I'm so sorry to worry you, dear. I guess I got a little worked up when I saw that awful Spider-Man on the news. Who's your friend?"

"Aunt May, this is my…friend, Gwen Stacey. She's in my biology class. She was with me when I got the call you weren't doing well and offered/insisted that she come with me."

"What a nice girl! Thank you for so much for keeping my nephew company."

"It's no problem at all, Mrs. Parker. That's what friends are for."

"Any friend of my nephew's is a friend of mine, and my friends don't call me 'Mrs. Parker'."

"How about I call you Aunt May, then, if that's alright?"

"That's just fine with me, dear. Now, you kids wanna catch the end of The Tonight Show?"

They both laughed.

"Sure thing, Aunt May."

 _Present day_

Peter is still lying in his bed, his Spider-Man mask clenched in his hand.

 _Gwen was there for me that night. And I would have been there for her if not for this STUPID MASK!_

Peter threw the mask against the wall on the other side of the room.

 _I've got to make things right. I've got to. But how?_


	5. Chapter 5

Peter woke up the next morning, hoping that last night was just a bad dream. However, looking at his phone and seeing a text that said "Meat me at the student sinter. Now", indicated that it probably did happen.

 _Autocorrect, Flash. It's a beautiful thing._

Peter threw on the first thing he could grab and headed towards ESU's student center. He wasn't looking forward to the verbal thrashing he anticipated was coming from his former nemesis, but subconsciously knew that he needed it. With much trepidation, he sat down at the table where Flash was sitting and prepared for the worst.

"How'd you sleep, Pete?"

 _Not even close to what I thought would be the first thing he'd say to me._

"Not well, Flash. Couldn't sleep much at all."

"Good. That means you still have a conscience."

"Look, Flash-"

"No, you look. I mean listen. The other guys haven't known you too long, but I've known you since we were kids. Your disappearing acts are nothing new to me. You know how much I love Spidey-"

"You are president of his fan club."

"Dang straight-but let me illuminate you on something in case you didn't notice."

"Do you mean 'enlighten'?"

"Whatever. Spider-Man stops dozens of crimes every day. Missing one wouldn't have killed you."

"You're right. There's just so much money left to pay for my aunt's bills that when I saw the Vulture on the news it was like I wasn't even in control of my own body. Got there in time to see Spider-Man getting totally manhandled. Not my finest hour. Or his. Now I've royally screwed up and I know Gwen will never forgive me for it."

"Hey, you may think you're omnivorous but you're wrong."

Knowing that Flash meant omniscient, but not wanting to interrupt him again, Peter allowed Flash to continue.

"She just needs time. If you really want her to forgive you, you've gotta do something to show her how much you care. Not just talk about it. Don't just say, do."

"Don't just say, do. Got it. I will do something about this. Thanks for the pep talk, buddy."

"No prob, Parker. Go get your girl!"

Calling Flash Thompson his "buddy" was a still relatively new thing and wasn't always easy to do. However, it was becoming easier and times like this made it hard to believe that he and Flash couldn't stand each other not long ago.

 _Phase one in setting things right, track down the Vulture. The only thing I did right last night was stick a spider-tracer on him before he left. Spider-Man's coming for you, you old buzzard. Just you wait!_

Adrian Toomes had been too excited to sleep the night before. He had robbed several thousand dollars in cash and defeated the eternal thorn in his side, Spider-Man. Things were finally beginning to turn around for the Vulture.

 _Today I'll make even more improvements to my suit! And I'll prepare for my next crime! I hope Spider-Man tries to stop me this time!_

Suddenly, the Vulture heard shattering glass and looked up to see his foe Spider-Man crashing through the skylight window of his warehouse.

"You didn't give me your number after our date last night so I looked up your address and decided to stop by. Hope I'm not being too forward."

The Vulture examined his wings and noticed one of Spider-Man's tracking devices on them. He was so excited by his victory the night before that he forgot to look over his wings after he took them off. Now he was caught completely by surprise without his weapons ready for use. He dropped a smoked bomb, something he had wanted to incorporate into his wings, and reached for his greatest invention so that he could become the Vulture once more. Spider-Man fired web lines into the smoke hoping to hit the Vulture but he was soon rising above the smoke cloud and flying towards the opening Spider-Man had made upon his entrance. Knowing that his enemy would have the advantage if that were to occur, Spider-Man fired a web net over the hole to prevent the Vulture's escape. Spider-Man used the Vulture's frustration over this setback to surprise him with a kick across his face.

"Ya know, Vultchy, I was thinking about you on the way over here."

The Vulture got up off the ground and fired razor sharp feathers from his wings that Spider-man easily dodged.

"Oh I'm so touched."

"You got a wife, birdbrain?. Any kids? Anyone at all?"

Spider-Man fired a web net over the Vulture's left wing which pinned him to the wall behind him.

"The Vulture needs no one, arachnid!"

"Uh huh. And how old are you now, featherhead? About 94?"

The Vulture cut himself loose with a metallic feather from his other wing and came charging at Spider-Man.

"I'm 68!"

Spider-man avoided his assault, webbed his back and flung him into a stack of wooden boxes.

"So you're 94 and you've never been married and never had kids?"

The Vulture threw some of the boxes around him at the hero, who avoided most but did get hit by some of them.

"So what!"

"So I realized that I definitely in no way want to be anything like you. I couldn't imagine being an old fogey like you and not having someone there to help clean my dentures or listen to me babble on about the good old days when I was swinging around the city in red and blue longjohns. I do need to make sure I have a life of my own. Not that I don't love and cherish our time together, of course."

Spider-Man pulled the Vulture close and they began throwing punches at each other.

"You'll understand if I want to see other people, right? We're just growing apart. It's only natural."

"I hate you!"

The Vulture launched himself into the air and kicked Spider-Man in the chest with both of his feet.

"Now let's be adults about this."

"Stop! Stop your incessant prattling! This was supposed to be my time, my time to finally get what I wanted. I even beat you. But you just won't stay down!"

Spider-Man's spider-sense went off just as the Vulture launched a barrage of metal feathers at him. He avoided most, but was grazed by a few.

"Sorry, Vultchy, you're stuck with me until I die or you die, whichever comes first. Which it'll probably be you since you're 94 and all."

Spider-Man began webbing up feathers on the ground around him and throwing them at Vulture's wings. Soon he was unable to maintain altitude and fell on top of a new invention he had been tinkering with. Spider-Man walked over and picked up his limp body.

"I'm…I'm not 94."

Spider-Man pulled back his fist and drove it hard across his enemy's face, knocking him unconscious.

"Whatever you say, Vultchy."

Gwen Stacy was not one to frequent Empire State University's gym for its students. She usually found that all of the walking required to be a New Yorker was sufficient enough to keep the pounds away. However, in times of great emotional stress she found taking out her vexations through exercise to be a welcome relief. This was one of those times. After warming up on the treadmill, Gwen was ready to imagine that the punching bag was Peter Parker's face and pummel it to her heart's content. They may even need to buy a new bag after she got through with it. Before the pummeling could begin, Gwen was stopped by Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn.

"Gwen! Sorry we're late. We would have been here a little sooner if Harry didn't stop to flirt with that new girl working behind the counter."

"I just like to familiarize myself with women who care about their physical fitness. Is that so wrong?"

Mary Jane hit Harry in the arm and, wondering why Gwen had chosen to spend her time here instead of the hospital, began to question her friend.

"Not that I'm not always down for a good workout, because I am, but why exactly did you want to work out today? I figured you'd be too worried about your dad right now to be anywhere but class or at the hospital."

"I am worried about my Dad, of course, but he is expected to make a full recovery and I just had a lot of…aggression to take out."

Harry took his eyes off the brunette in the corner long enough to contribute to the conversation.

"Would this aggression be caused by a certain roommate of mine? Last name begins with a 'P' and ends with an 'arker'?"

"Harry, hold this bag while I do a few sets."

Having known Gwen for a long time, Harry knew when it was best to just do what she told you instead of inciting her wrath. Despite what one might think when looking at Gwen Stacy's figure, he found that it took a strong effort on his part not to be knocked over while holding the bag. After Harry flashed the redhead a look that was an obvious cry for help, Mary Jane decided to intervene.

"Babe, have you thought that maybe, just maybe, you're not quite as mad at Peter as you want us to think?"

"Who else is there to be mad at?"

Gwen was now punching the bag harder and faster than she ever had before. Harry began struggling to stand his ground and became noticeably uncomfortable. Mary Jane put her arm on Gwen's shoulder in an effort to relieve Harry of Gwen's onslaught.

"Your father was shot. Yeah, it's something you're always scared is going to happen, but last night it actually did. Your dad has always been this impenetrable hero to you and now you're realizing that he is just as human as the rest of us. That can't be easy to deal with."

Gwen ceased her raging attack of the punching bag in front of her and finally turned to Mary Jane, giving her her complete attention.

"Hey, you've already lost your mom. No one would blame you for being just a bit emotional right after your father gets shot."

For a minute, all Gwen could do is stare at her shoes on the floor. Her best friend was right. She hadn't given herself the time to process everything she was feeling. Yes, Peter had lied to her and that wasn't okay, but over the past several months, she and Peter had become incredibly close. She knew that greedy, deceitful and selfish were not words that described this guy. There was no way he was not feeling some sort of regret for what he had done.

"You're right, MJ. Maybe I am being a little harsher on Peter than I normally would. And if I'm being honest, I'm probably still a little mad at myself for how I treated him after he told me he liked me."

"Told, typed into an electronic message sent by computer, whatever."

Gwen hit Harry in the arm for his snarky comment, but his arms were already so sore from holding the punching bag that he barely felt her jab.

"I need to go talk to him. Hear him out."

"That's my girl. Give him a call."

"That won't be necessary."

Flash Thompson was sweaty and out of breath, not unusual for someone at a gym, but was wearing no workout clothes, indicating that he had been running to get to this place.

"Hey, man, I didn't know you were wanted to join us. I thought this was one of your rest days."

"It still is, Harry, but I saw Peter walking around outside and I'm pretty sure we all know who he's looking for."

With no hesitation, Gwen walked outside and found Peter Parker holding a bouquet of roses.

"Gwen! Hey! Um, these are for you."

"Thank you. What's in the bag?"

"I remembered how your dad likes to do the crossword puzzles in the newspaper so I saved one for him, just in case he couldn't get ahold of one in the hospital."

"And you got him a Payday candy bar? How'd you know that was his favorite?"

"You mentioned it once when we were hanging out. You said whenever you came home with a bad grade, which wasn't often, you'd pick up a Payday candy bar for him so he wouldn't be as mad at you. You said it worked every time."

Gwen just stood there in stunned silence for a moment. Something she didn't even remember telling him he could remember in great detail. He really listened to her and cared what she had to say. Her mouth began to open to express how much she appreciated his thoughtfulness, but he spoke up before she could form the words.

"I never should have left last night. I'm so used to going after photos that I wasn't thinking clearly. I know some flowers and a crossword puzzle and a candy bar isn't going to make up for what I've done, but I'm hoping you can at least consider letting me earn my way back to your trust."

Gwen pretended to be in deep thought, but already knew what her answer was.

"You could try a dance number."

Peter grinned, partly because of Gwen's suggestion and partly out of joy that, for the first time in several days, things finally felt normal between them again.

"A dance number? Maybe in an alternate universe."

"Just kidding, Peter. No one wants to see you dance."

"We're all better off for it. So what do you say? Can you forgive me for my terrible mistake that I one-hundred percent regret?"

"Only if you can forgive me for taking my fears and frustrations out on you. I had to deal with my dad's mortality last night and I'm sure that was a contributing factor to why I got as upset with you as I did."

"You've got nothing to apologize for. Just say we can be friends again and we'll call it even."

"Oh, we're friends. Very good friends."

Unexpectedly, Gwen pulled Peter close and kissed him. Upon regaining his senses, he dropped the roses and the bag on the ground returned her kiss.

 **And that's it. I won't say that I won't return to this story if I get more ideas but at least for now this story is complete. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
